Rick Perry
James Richard Perry was the 47th Governor of Texas from 2000 until his retirement in 2015, succeeding George W. Bush as the Lt. Governor when Bush was elected to the Presidency. He also was a candidate for the U.S. GOP nomination. Personality Rick contains a certain persona that makes him extremely likable and respected. The Governor always puts the American people first and refuses to participate in corruption in either Washington, D.C. or his state of Texas. His father-figure personality helps Americans trust him and come to appreciate his work. History The 47th governor of Texas, Rick Perry grew up in the small community of Paint Creek, located along the rolling plains of West Texas. Rick Perry is the son of Ray Perry, a World War II tailgunner who flew 35 missions over war-torn Europe, and Amelia Perry, who provided a loving, nurturing home for Rick and his older sister Amelia. Ray and Amelia Perry started out as tenant farmers, providing a modest upbringing for their children. Rick Perry grew up without indoor plumbing the first five years of his life, wore clothes hand-sewn by his mother, and was even bathed in a number 2 washtub as a young boy. Perry was one of 13 students in the Paint Creek Rural School’s Class of 1968. He played six-man football, worked on his family farm, and devoted himself to the Boy Scouts, earning the rank of Eagle while in his teens. Perry was among the first generation in his family to attend college, enrolling at Texas A&M University in the fall of 1968. He joined the Fightin’ Texas Aggie Corps of Cadets and was elected twice to serve as an Aggie Yell Leader. Perry graduated in August 1972 with a bachelor’s degree in Animal Science. Upon graduation, Perry took a commission in the United States Air Force, flying C-130 tactical aircraft to destinations around the globe, including South America, Europe and the Middle East. In 1977, Perry was honorably discharged from the Air Force with the rank of Captain, and he returned home to the family farm, where they grew dryland cotton, milo and wheat. During the next few years, Perry would become one of millions of conservative Reagan Democrats, and marry his high school sweetheart, Anita Thigpen, 16 years after their first date. In 1983, Rick and Anita Perry welcomed a son, Griffin, and their daughter Sydney arrived in 1986. It was in 1984 that Perry set his sights on public office, running to represent his rural neighbors in the Texas House. Perry would serve three terms in the House, ultimately switching to the Republican Party toward the end of his final term, before taking the bold step of running statewide for Agriculture Commissioner against a popular Democrat incumbent. Perry scored an upset in 1990 and easily won re-election in 1994. Four years later, Perry won a close election to become the first Republican Lieutenant Governor in more than a century. He became Governor in December 2000 when George W. Bush resigned the office to become President. Since then, Perry has won three full terms as governor. [http://www.rickperry.org/about/ Perry History] In the early months of 2013, because there was no longer any practical way to repeal Obamacare in the next four years due to Obama's reelection as president and the Supreme Court's terrible decision upholding the law, Republican governors split over whether they would resentfully embrace the policy in their state and implement it or would continue to fight it as long as they could. Perry, along with South Carolina governor Nikki Haley and other notable GOP governors, refuses to give up.http://www.politico.com/story/2013/02/governors-on-aca-ideologues-vs-pragmatists-87879.html?hp=r6 Political Positions and Stances Abortion Rick Perry's views on abortion are the following: *A Parental Consent law for minors should be imposed nationally. *He passed The Prenatal Protection Act, which recognizes the personhood of an unborn child *He passed The Woman’s Right to Know Act, requiring informed consent *Late-term abortions should be banned. *Women should be required to receive a sonogram before having an abortion *Planned Parenthood should be completely defunded. [http://www.rickperry.org/issues/social-issues/ Perry on Abortion] American Culture and Values Rick Perry's views on American Culture and Values are the following: *Faith is an integral part of American culture *America is a nation founded on Christian principles. *The Boy Scouts of America are a great way to teach boys the American values of hard work and perseverance. [http://www.rickperry.org/issues/social-issues/ Perry on Values] Perry on Values: "I am a faithful, fiscal and social conservative of conviction, not of convenience." Economics Rick Perry's views on Economics are the following: *The federal reserve is at the root of a lot of our problems. *Entitlement programs are $115 trillion; we must cut them. *I pushed TX to 2nd-lowest debt per capita in the US. *I've signed six balanced budgets in Texas. *Don't trade tax increases for spending cuts; BBA instead. *People are tired of spending on programs we don't want. *Using the Federal Reserve for political purposes is treason. *We cannot spend our way to prosperity. *Keynesian theory is now done; never again in America. *Balanced Budget Amendment is the only way to sleep at night. *Priorities: education; transportation; border; e-government. *Bankruptcy reform: limit Chapter 7; protect states' role. *Uphold commitments to states before other spending.[http://www.issues2000.org/Rick_Perry.htm#Budget_+_Economy Perry on Economics] Education Rick Perry's views on Education are the following: *Promote school choice all across this country. *We reduced school spending in TX and raised graduation rates. *Choose from mix of public, charter & private schools. *OpEd: School choice laudable at local level but not federal. *Public prayer is not establishing a religion. *Best teachers, accountability, math & science prep. *New discoveries make evolutionary explanation less plausible. *Start a pilot voucher program in Texas. *Supports vouchers. *Supports voluntary prayer in public schools.[http://www.issues2000.org/Rick_Perry.htm#Education Perry on Education] Energy and Oil Rick Perry's views on Energy Independence are the following: *Let states decide on nuke waste. *Put 1.2 million Americans to work in domestic energy. *Don't put economy in jeopardy based on unsettled science. *Add a $5,000 incentive for Plug-In Hybrid Electric Vehicles. *More funding to develop domestic energy supplies. *Use federal funds for nuclear cleanup, with state input. *Share offshore oil development revenue with states. *Federal tax incentives for energy, with state decisions. *Signed the No Climate Tax Pledge by AFP. [http://www.issues2000.org/Rick_Perry.htm#Energy_+_Oil Perry on Energy Independence] Foreign Policy Rick Perry's views on Foreign Policy are the following: *The President should not apologize for America's actions. *America must seek peace from a position of strength. *We must stand firm with our allies against our common enemies. *Governors make the best Commanders-In-Chief. *The Commander-In-Chief is more honorable if he or she served in the military. [http://www.rickperry.org/issues/national-security/ Perry on Foreign Policy] Global Warming and Environment Rick Perry's views on Environment are the following: *Global warming is the "It's-All-Our-Fault" Theory. *Global warming is not a rested science. Government Roles Rick Perry's views on Government Roles are the following: *Washington insiders are at the core of America's fiscal crisis. *Government's spending should be capped at 18%. *Earmarks and taxpayer bailouts should be banned. *Every Federal employee, including members of Congress but excluding members of the military or public safety officers, should not be paid until Washington's budget is balanced.[http://www.rickperry.org/issues/fiscal-responsibility/ Perry on Government] Health Care Rick Perry's views on Health Care are the following: *The best way to provide health care is to create jobs so more Americans can receive employer-covered Health Care. *Obamacare is misguided, unconstitutional, and unsuitable. *Obamacare is a government takeover of health care. [http://www.rickperry.org/issues/healthcare/ Perry on Health Care] Immigration Rick Perry's views on Immigration are the following: *Manpower, technology, and fencing should be substantially increased along the Mexican border. *Border states should not have to do the federal governments job of securing the border, but Perry had to take action in Texas where he was forced to spend 400 Million dollars doing the fed's job. *Anyone who is unwilling to offer in-state tuition to children who have arrived by illegal means does not have a heart. [http://www.rickperry.org/issues/national-security/ Perry on Immigration] National Security Rick Perry's views on National Security are the following: *Our nation is most secure when the economy is the strongest in the world. *Having economic leadership is key to ensuring that America is equipped with the resources needed for modern defense. *Securing the border is a top priority for national defense. [http://www.rickperry.org/issues/national-security/ Perry on National Security] Same-Sex Marriage Rick Perry's views on Same-Sex Marriage are the following: *Marriage is between one man and one woman. *The Defense of Marriage Act should be passed nationally as it was in Texas. *As in Texas, there should be a Federal amendment to the Constitution defining marriage as between a man and a woman. [http://www.rickperry.org/issues/social-issues/ Perry on Same-Sex Marriage] Second Amendment Rights Rick Perry's views on the Second Amendment are the following: *Citizens should have the right to defend themselves in their homes. *Has signed legislation allowing residents of 40 other states to carry firearms into Texas. *Local governments should not prohibit legally concealed weapons. *Shooting ranges should be heavily protected from false lawsuits. *CHL renewal fees should be cut. [http://www.rickperry.org/issues/social-issues/ Perry on Second Amendment] Accomplishments *Captain in Air Force *Eagle Scout *Married High School Sweetheart *Fathered two children *Written two books *OOPS. Are you with the Governor? If you supported Perry's 2012 campaign, copy and paste ' 'onto your profile! It will look like this: Gallery _20151004_112600.JPG _20151004_112619.JPG|Perry with glasses _20151004_112545.JPG _20151006_025753.JPG _20151006_025813.JPG _20151006_025707.JPG _20151006_030222.JPG _20151006_030159.JPG _20151006_025829.JPG _20151006_031100.JPG _20151006_031041.JPG _20151006_030838.JPG _20151006_030819.JPG _20151006_025728.JPG _20151006_030904.JPG _20151006_061519.JPG _20151006_061502.JPG|Super Perry _20151006_061439.JPG _20151006_061758.JPG _20151006_061737.JPG _20151006_061925.JPG _20151006_062436.JPG _20151006_062415.JPG _20151006_062357.JPG See Also *Republican Party References External Links *Wikipedia on Rick Perry Category:A to Z Category:Politicians Category:Governors Category:Republicans Category:Tea Party Members Category:2012 Presidential Runners Category:Browse Category:Former Governors